


The Golden Trio - A Trinity of Trouble

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Author plays fast and loose with Consular High Warlock verse, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Oberon Onyx, BAMF Qinemru, Bad Flirting, Because I keep forgetting some, Blowjobs, Consular High Warlock Verse, Dear god what ISN'T in this fic..., Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Immortality Angst, Jace Saves the Day, M/M, Magical Claiming, Makeouts, Mentions of past abuse, More tags to be added, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Jace Wayland, Sassy OCs, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Interrogation Techniques (Will Be Tagged in Chapter), battle husbands, handjobs, happy endings, immortal trio, interrogations, polyamorous ending, unexpected plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When a request comes through from the Vienna Institute, asking for assistance in partnering with their downworld, Jace jumps at the opportunity to take Alec's place.The chance to see Oberon and Qinemru again isn't one Jace is going to squander, even if he is uncomfortably aware that this parabatai knows precisely why he is willing to run there and far away from the ghosts that haunt New York.It was going be the break that he desperately needed.  It would be a chance to have more fun with them, and do some good work in the name of his parabatai.It was going to be perfect.
Relationships: Jace Wayland/Oberon Onyx/Qinemru, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Oberon Onyx/Jace Wayland, Oberon Onyx/Qinemru, Qinemru/Jace Wayland
Comments: 82
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane: The Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881190) by [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos). 



> Okay SO! 
> 
> The ever-glorious Lawsofchaos decided to have the world's most perfect  
> [fic ever titled Dona Nobis Pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301967) and in it contained AN EVEN MORE PERFECT FLIRTY MOMENT. 
> 
> So, the singular flirty moment between Oberon Onyx and Jace Wayland spawned an thought... which spawned a fic idea, which then became the GINORMOUS hot mess that is this fic. 75,000+ words later... this fic is a monster and a half I have loved every moment of! 
> 
> This fic also takes place (with the full permission of!) in Laws' Consular High Warlock verse that Dona Nobis Pacem is a part of! While this fic is NOT canon to that verse (since my idea ran SO FAR AWAY with itself), one thing IS 100% confirmed canon by her. 
> 
> AND THAT IS THE GOLDEN TRIO PAIRING!!!! Jace Wayland/Oberon Onyx/Qinemru are canon in the Consular High Warlock verse, and this is the story of how they ended up getting together. 
> 
> So, this is the fic that Laws teased in the Inspired-by drabble, and I now present it to you all, glorious hot mess and all!

Jace knocked on the door to Alec’s office, stepping inside at his call, shutting the door behind him before turning to his parabatai who had all of his attention focused on the phone. 

  
“You have not even bothered to partner with your local High Warlock, and you expect me to-” Alec’s voice was scathing, even as he was cut off by whoever was talking on the phone and Jace raised an eyebrow, turning to add a Locked rune and a Soundless rune to the door of his office. 

  
Alec’s irritation was clearly growing by the second, Jace could feel it through the bond and in the way that his jaw tightened and every muscle of his shoulders began tensing. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his parabatai, but Alec shook his head, turning his attention back to the phone. 

  
“Yes, I understand your concern,” Alec said, his voice hovering just below a growl. “And yes, of course, I am a man of my word and plan to-” 

  
Jace resisted the urge to whistle when Alec was clearly cut off again. Someone apparently had a death wish and he was going to enjoy watching the outcome of that at a later date. He waited a few more minutes as Alec finished exchanging pleasantries before he disconnected the call. “So, who are we murdering?” 

  
Alec’s laugh was quick and harsh. “We cannot murder the Head of the Vienna Institute, no matter how much we are both tempted, Jace.” 

  
Jace shrugged and settled into one of the chairs across from Alec. “I mean, we could, you know Izzy would help us hide the body, and I’m sure we can sort out an alibi for you.” 

  
“I’m mildly concerned that you are able to rattle that off so easily,” Alec said, pushing his fingers through his hair, breathing out hard. “But, Christopher Hawthorne, the Head, is having issues with a string of murders - both Nephilim and Downworld, and they haven’t been able to catch those responsible.” 

  
Jace sat up, immediately more at attention. “How many are they up to?” 

  
Alec grimaced. “More than a dozen. They’re not sure. The bodies are found, mutilated, days, or weeks after death.” 

  
_“Shit,”_ Jace breathed. “Do they have any leads?” 

  
“Very few,” Alec said, his voice grim. “Which is why he called me. The local downworld leaders in Vienna are in an uproar and are some of the oldest in the world.” 

  
Jace hummed. “Yeah, that’s Oberon’s seat, right?” 

  
Alec blinked, surprised that his parabatai had remembered that little detail. “I, yes, it is. That’s why I am so surprised to hear that there is no cooperation from the downworld. By Oberon’s example alone, they should be working seamlessly together.” 

  
“Right,” Jace said with a nod. “But they’re not?” 

  
Alec shook his head. “No. Not only has Vienna been one of the Institutes resisting the creation of a Downworld Council, even now, when it is clearly and desperately needed-” 

  
“They want you to come in and clean the mess up for them because you’re the downworld golden boy,” Jace finished. When Alec gave an irritated nod, Jace tossed that around in his head for a few minutes. 

  
“Obviously,” Alec said, grabbing a report in his inbox, sliding it in front of him, opening it. “I can’t deny the request, as it would result in more deaths that could have easily been preventable.” 

  
Jace hummed again. “But your anniversary is in three days and you and Magnus have plans.” He grinned when Alec’s eyes cut over to him, warm and also a tad suspicious. “Magnus may have mentioned Izzy and I would be in charge along with Isiah for a few days. We don’t mind.” 

  
Alec snorted. “Of course he did,” he muttered. “But now, I’m in a situation I can’t say no to and more people could be killed if I don’t do what is needed.” 

  
Jace blew out a hard breath, tilting his head back and forth for a few minutes, chewing on an idea. “What about sending someone else instead of yourself?” 

  
Alec paused in signing off his report and lifted his eyes to Jace. “The Institute would see it as a slight if I did.” 

  
“Depends on who you send,” Jace countered, sitting up in the chair, meeting Alec’s eyes. “For example, if you were to send your parabatai, who knows the local High Warlock and would be happy to act as a liaison, they couldn’t say it was a slight against them.” When Alec’s expression turned considering, Jace continued. “And, it would be a great way to deny their demand that you show up, while still showing you support when requested, and you’d obviously trust me to get shit done while I’m there.” 

  
“That _could_ work…” Alec agreed, trailing off. “Any particular reason that you are eager to go to Vienna for the foreseeable future?” 

  
“Other than the fact that I don’t have to feel you mope for however the hell long you and Magnus are separated?” Jace shot back, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Alec at least had enough self-awareness to grin and concede that point. “Besides. Wouldn’t mind hanging out with Oberon and Qinemru.” 

  
Alec’s attention sharpened back on him and Jace knew he shouldn’t have mentioned them. _Shit._ He knew how to lie better than that. He gave Alec a shrug. “What? You know I like them.” 

  
“Yes…” Alec drawled and drew out the word, studying his parabatai. “But…” 

  
“No buts!” Jace interrupted. “I’ll get ready to head to Vienna tonight. Get Magnus to text you the address of Oberon’s seat. I’ll head there first. That’ll smooth ruffled Downworld feathers, and I’ll be able to give Hawthorne a full report.” 

  
Alec nodded slowly. “That could work,” he allowed. He stared at Jace and tilted his head. “You sure, Jace?” He dropped his hand to his rune and stared down his parabatai. 

  
Jace relaxed his shoulders and smiled at Alec. “Alec. I promise I’m sure. I’ll be fine. Oberon will keep me from getting into too much trouble. Go and be with Magnus for your anniversary,” he urged. “We’ll call you if we need help.” 

  
Alec snorted. “More like Oberon will sail head first into trouble with you, and Qinemru will have to rescue you both.” He nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair. “Gear up. I’ll take care of Hawthorne, and get you the address you need. Magnus’ll probably be available to portal you in an hour.” 

  
Jace gave Alec a quick salute. “You got it boss!” He winked at Alec and headed towards his bedroom. If he stopped next to a specific alcove for a moment, before shaking himself out of the memories, well, that was his own business. 

  
~!~!~!~

_  
It was a mistake.  _

_  
Jace knew that. He’d known it from the second Oberon had settled into a chair across from him while they both took a break from the party.  _

_  
And yet… _

_  
When Oberon’s eyes, dark brown, warm and intent, flashing with power, had settled on him with a look that Jace knew well, he decided that some mistakes were meant to be made.  _

_  
Slipping away for a moment of privacy had almost been too easy. Jace hadn’t been able to breathe when Oberon had cupped his jaw and called him breathtaking, the compliment slipping through his armor to hit deeper, to settle somewhere in his chest, and never leave. He’d barely remembered to stop their momentum long enough to ask after Qinemru, because Oberon was with them, and the low chuckle Oberon had let out against his lips still made him shiver.  _

_  
Jace had wanted to ask, wanted to demand, because he wouldn’t hurt them, he wouldn’t, no matter how much he wanted. But then long arms had wrapped around his waist from behind and Jace realized that Oberon hadn’t been pressing him up against a wall, but rather against Qinemru.  _

_  
After that, the blinding intoxication of long fingers, soft words, and warm lips had swept him away.  _

_  
He’d barely managed to ensure they all enjoyed themselves, before he was being taken apart again, his blood singing at how good they had felt. Jace had let himself sink into the pleasure they had offered, greedily taking everything he could. _

_  
It was a small taste, he imagined, of what Magnus and Alec had found together. And even though it was fleeting, accompanied by gentle kisses and careful hands after it was all over, Jace couldn’t bring himself to regret it.  _

_  
They had been perfect. They had each other, but for a fleeting moment, they’d had him and… _

  
~!~!~!~ 

  
Jace finished packing the last of his things with a hard exhale. He flipped open the brief Alec had forwarded him and scowled as he read through it again. If this was all the information they had, then it was no wonder the Downworld in Vienna was in an uproar. 

  
No leads, no cooperation, and none of the Downworld were talking. 

  
Jace sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He was going to have his work cut out for him. That was certain. At least Alec had (especially after that one particular trip to Pandemonium) given him a quick rundown of behaviors expected when entering the territory of a Consular High Warlock. Thankfully, even with this mess, he’d be able to help, and Alec would still get his anniversary with Magnus. That was what was important. 

  
A knock on the door had him scanning around for anything forgotten. “Come in!” he called. When Alec and Magnus stepped through together, he smiled. “Ready when you are, Magnus!” 

  
Magnus nodded. “You’ll let us know if you need help?” 

  
Jace smiled. “Absolutely not. You two enjoy your anniversary.”

  
“Jace,” Alec called. He stepped in close to his parabatai and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, holding him close. “You be safe. Don’t be too reckless. I won’t be there to cover your back.” 

  
Jace leaned in and against Alec, soaking in the comfort of the open bond, grinning as he wrapped Alec up in a hug, squeezing him tight. “I’ll do you proud, Alec. _Promise.”_

  
“I know you will,” Alec said, stepping back with a smile. “Now get going, and say hi to Oberon and Qinemru for us!” 

  
Jace winked at Alec and stepped through the portal that would take him exactly where he needed to go in Vienna. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start the new year off properly, yeah? 
> 
> Here's a second chapter! And here is where we saw the plot show up...

Jace stepped out of the portal and settled his bag across his shoulders. Magnus had promised to drop him off at Oberon’s club, and had explained that he would likely face resistance and upset, especially from any Downworlder’s present. 

  
Good thing he was used to that. 

  
Jace took a deep breath and strode towards the entrance of the club. The bouncer, a werewolf who didn’t hesitate to flash his eyes, glowered at him. 

  
“What the hell do you want, Shadowhunter?” 

  
Jace managed a bland smile. “I am seeking an audience with your High Warlock, Oberon Onyx. I’m not here for any trouble. I’ve been sent to help.” 

  
The werewolf scowled. “We’ve had enough  _ help _ from the Institute as is, sending us another barely trained-“ 

  
“My name is Jace Lightwood, Parabatai to Alec Lightwood-Bane. I’m here in his stead,” Jace interrupted, watching the werewolf go silent, his eyes widening. Normally, name dropping his brother felt like cheating, but if this was an indication of how bad things were, he was going to pull out all of the stops. “Now please, I need to speak to your High Warlock.” 

  
Jace relaxed when the werewolf waved him in, stepping into the club and taking stock of the space. He could feel the similarities to Pandemonium, but the veneer of a studied form of decadence was present everywhere - hints of burgundy and gold setting the walls and ceiling glimmering. In some ways, it reminded him of the oldest homes in Alicante. Decadent, old, and _powerful._

  
He made his way towards what was clearly the VIP area, tucked onto a dias, raised above the rest. Jace headed towards it, keeping his head held high as Downworlders - warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and even the occasional Seelie, glared hard enough to have him cringing inside. This wasn’t simple frustration with an Institute refusing to communicate. This was outright hostility. 

  
Jace stopped at the back of the line leading up to the VIP area and thought about shooting a message to Alec to tell him that things were far worse than Hawthorne had described, but he had bigger fish to fry and a murderer to catch. Not to mention, Oberon would be able to tell him exactly how bad things were and what they needed to address. 

  
Ten minutes later, Jace regretted not going to get a drink before coming to stand in line. It moved slowly, Oberon’s court in full session, and the Consular High Warlock was clearly hearing multiple concerns. Even though it would have been inappropriate, Jace couldn’t help wishing he’d activated a few runes prior to walking into the club. The whispers about him nearby weren’t a surprise, but he had a feeling there was much more going on. 

  
“-those Shadowhunters are allowing us to be murdered! And you sit here and do _nothing!”_

  
Jace’s attention snapped back to the dias, the raised voice enough to have everyone nearby looking at the werewolf who had shouted. The tension in the room rose, and silence fell among them all, music fading to the background. Oberon’s voice, when he spoke, echoed around the space, full and dripping with power. 

  
“Is that what you think? That I do nothing while our people are murdered?” Oberon asked, his voice soft. “Do you truly believe that I would not do everything in my power to protect each and every one of you?” 

  
Jace heard a sob escape the werewolf and he closed his eyes, because he recognized that level of emotion. His heart ached. 

  
Oberon’s voice gentled at the show of emotion. “I cannot bring him back, Lin. I cannot bring back any of those who have died, and Shadowhunters are dying too. I promise that I am doing everything in my power to work with the Vienna Institute to find and catch the people responsible.” 

  
“Why won’t they let us help?” Lin sobbed. “Why are we heard elsewhere in the world, but not _here?”_

  
Jace’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the werewolf on the dias with Oberon. Had he heard that right? That didn’t match with the briefing he’d read, or what Hawthorne had told Alec. The feeling that something was wrong, far more _wrong_ than he had originally guessed, crawled up his spine, and he could feel the weight of the Downworlders glaring at him again. 

  
“I am going to find out,” Oberon promised, his voice softening further. “I will find out, Lin. I will make you that promise.” 

  
Well, he couldn’t have asked for a better cue if he’d tried. 

  
Jace stepped out of the line of people waiting for an audience with their Consular High Warlock and pointedly cleared his throat loudly. Many eyes flew to him at the insolence, but he smiled faintly when Oberon’s eyes met his. “I might be able to help with that,” he called. “May I approach?” 

  
“Shadowhunter, you-” 

  
“How dare you-” 

  
“Unacceptable to come here-” 

  
Oberon held up his hand and silenced all of the protests with the motion. The club remained quiet and he settled back into the couch, gesturing Jace Lightwood forward. 

  
Jace took a deep breath and approached, slipping past the people brimming with animosity and aggression around him. He stepped onto the dias, his eyes dropping to Qinemru settled easily at Oberon’s feet before he lifted them to the Consular High Warlock again. He cleared his throat. 

  
“First,” Jace said, dropping pointedly to his knees, lowering his eyes, listening to the shocked murmur that shot around the room at his gesture. “I must apologize for entering your club armed. I have come directly here from the New York Institute and did not wish to stop at the Vienna Institute before I came to pay my respects.” He cleared his throat and carefully unholstered his seraph blade hilt, resting it in front of him. “So I present my arms to you, Oberon Onyx, so you, and uh,” Jace glanced around. “And your people know I am no threat to you all.” 

  
Jace glanced up quickly and couldn’t help smiling when he caught sight of the small nod of approval from Qinemru. He took another deep breath and lifted his eyes, meeting Oberon’s, his heart pounding at the unfathomable look there. 

  
“Secondly,” he continued. “As I have no power to present to you, I present myself, runes inactive, and disarmed. I have been sent here to help, and I wish to be granted an audience so that I may do as my brother and parabatai has charged me, and to keep any more innocents from dying.” 

  
Oberon smiled. “Someone has been studying with their parabatai.” 

  
Jace cleared his throat and managed a quick smile. “Maybe a little,” he allowed. 

  
“For those who do not know the Shadowhunter here, respecting our customs,” Oberon said, gesturing Jace into the seat a few feet behind him. “This is Jace Lightwood, brother of Alec Lightwood-Bane.” He smiled faintly and glanced around, noting those in line. “Court will be closed for the evening while we discuss arrangements. If you have urgent needs, please speak with Stefan.” 

  
Oberon waited before the rest of his people had dispersed back into the club before turning his attention to Jace once again. “I assume you do not mind if Qinemru joins us?” 

  
Jace shook his head and smiled. “Of course not. I’ve missed you both, and while I’m here under less than ideal circumstances, I’m glad I get to see you.” He didn’t let his heart pound when Oberon and Qinemru both shared a look before turning back to him. “But it seems like stuff is even worse than Alec and I were led to believe. Tell me what is actually going on.” 

  
“Thirteen bodies have been found. Nine downworlders, a mix of warlock, werewolf, vampire, even one Seelie, and four Shadowhunters,” Oberon said, frowning. “No warlock in the city, as far as I am aware of, has been called in for tracking assistance, or to even consult on the case. Victims and their families have been treated callously. It took me storming down to the Institute in order for them to even release the bodies to their families for burial.” 

  
“Angels above,” Jace cursed, dropping his chin into his hand. “What the hell is the Head of the Institute doing?” 

  
Oberon’s grin turned dark. “On the record or off the record?” 

  
Jace’s eyes sharpened and he frowned. _“Both,”_ he answered, after a long moment. 

  
“On the record,” Oberon said, leaning back into his couch, his fingers tangling themselves into Qinemru’s hair. “Christopher Hawthorne rose to power through a series of interesting, but never _quite_ interesting enough to warrant a closer look, situations that the Vienna Institute was never entirely prepared to handle. With the devastation of the Nephilim population a few years ago, the core staff of this Institute, one of the few not attacked, was spread to others to help support them. Hawthorne was left with a skeleton staff at best. Drink, darling?” Oberon asked, pausing. 

  
Jace smiled, nodding. Oberon didn’t need to know that the casual endearment had sent his heart pounding. “Please. Sounds like I’m going to need it.” 

  
Oberon nodded and waved his fingers, a beer appearing in Jace’s fingertips an instant later. He gave the Shadowhunter a wink before going back to his story. “He’s rumored to be a decent leader. Nothing like your parabatai, of course, but he has his strengths. _However,”_ he paused and looked to Jace. “He was sworn in under the new vows. And he takes those seriously, and has never bothered to build a relationship beyond grudging tolerance with the Downworld.” 

  
“Why do I get the feeling,” Jace started, taking a sip of his beer. “That I am going to hate what you have to tell me off the record?” 

  
Oberon chuckled, low and dark, taking a sip of his own drink. “The list is long, darling.” 

  
Jace cursed again, hanging his head, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Well, now I am doubly glad that I made sure I’m here and not Alec.” He looked back up at Oberon. “All right, let’s hear it. I need to know what I’m about to wade into. In detail.” His grin sharpened. “And I need to know which of my rotating last names to leverage to get what we need.” The approving glint in both Oberon and Qinemru’s eyes sent a spike of heat through him. 

  
“Off the record, Christopher Hawthorne has ties to the Circle, is an absent leader, neglectful of his own people, Institute, and-” 

  
“Christ, there’s an and after all of that?” Jace asked, sipping his beer again. 

  
_“And,”_ Oberon said, pausing, before lifting his eyes to meet Jace’s. “I suspect that he is somehow involved in the murders themselves.” 

  
Jace froze and dropped his eyes down to the beer bottle in his hands, tapping his finger against it impatiently. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

  
“The four Shadowhunters that died were all the ones closest to the downworld. They died on patrol, alone. From what I know of how your parabatai runs his Institute, patrols do not go out alone,” Oberon said, studying Jace. 

  
“It’s a death sentence,” Jace agreed. “Especially after the first or second Shadowhunter disappeared.” 

  
Oberon nodded. “It was.” 

  
Jace stood up from his chair and paced across the length of the dias, thinking furiously. He turned to look at Oberon. “Can you-” A shimmer of light that he recognized as a silencing charm had him smiling gratefully. “Thank you.” 

  
“Please continue,” Oberon said, waving his hand. 

  
“What you’re talking about is treason of the highest level,” Jace said, continuing to move quickly as he thought. He lifted a hand when he saw Qinemru about to speak. “I’m not doubting your words or your experience with him, only saying that to sort it out in my own head. Alec is the Machiavelli, not me, and-” he froze, putting down the beer bottle. “And _that’s_ why they wanted Alec here.” 

  
Qinemru frowned. “Why?” 

  
Jace looked at him. “Separate him from me. Separate him from an entire Institute that has his back. Separate him from Magnus. Separate him from his home. Alec is not, and never has been weak, but in that situation? He would be at his weakest.” Even as he said the words, he was certain of them, and what Hawthorne would have tried to do. “He is involved in the murders, because they’re _bait.”_

  
Jace let that sink into the air around the three of them, exhaling hard. “I’ve thrown a wrench into their plans by insisting that I’m the one to come. They don’t know that it’s me and not Alec yet, because I came here first.” He pushed his fingers through his hair. “They need to lure Alec here. The fastest way to do that would be to injure me.” 

  
“As though we’d let that happen,” Oberon said, his voice calm and certain. “Either the injury, or the summons of Alec.” 

  
“That isn’t quite the nature of the problem though,” Jace said, looking up at him. “There’s a reason I’m here, and it’s because Alec has offered to help teach Institutes how to build relationships with their Downworld. Hawthorne leveraged that to try to get him out here. If it weren’t Alec and Magnus’ anniversary? He would be here.” 

  
Oberon hummed. “And if he didn’t, it would appear as though his words were hollow and merely for show.” 

  
Jace nodded. “Exactly, and he can’t afford that.” He took another deep breath and pressed his fingers to his temple. “Okay, have my answer to one question, at least. Then the question will be if I can stay alive for long enough to catch what they’re doing.” 

  
Qinemru’s eyes sharpened, sitting up to glare at the Nephilim. “We’re not going to let you put yourself in danger like that, Jace.” 

  
Jace gave Qinemru a quick grin. “According to my parabatai, putting myself in danger is an expertise of mine. In this case, it will allow me to make sweeping changes that will actually begin to protect you all, and their anger will come my way.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I need to contact Aline Penhallow.” 

  
“May I ask why you’re contacting the Consul’s daughter?” Oberon asked, settling back into his couch again, watching as Jace paced across the space in front of him again. 

  
“Because the first thing that Hawthorne should have done is reach out to Idris for additional support. There should be no single patrols going out with this many murders and no leads,” he said, sending the message before he put his phone back in his pocket. “I need to get to the Institute,” he added, frowning. 

  
“What can we do to assist?” Qinemru asked. “We cannot continue to sit by and wait while our people are murdered.” 

  
Jace turned his attention back to Qinemru. “Nor would I ever ask either of you to do so. You’ll be summoned to a Downworld Council meeting tomorrow after sunset. There will be meetings every other day until the murderers are caught and brought to justice.” 

  
Oberon raised both his eyebrows. “You think the Institute will agree to such demands?” When Jace turned to him, his eyes bright with anger and fury, his breath caught at how beautiful the shadowhunter was in that moment. 

  
“They aren’t going to get a choice in the matter,” Jace promised. “They wanted Alec? I’m going to do exactly what I know Alec would until they’re fucking sick of it, and so the people of this city are actually fucking protected as they _should_ be.” 

  
Qinemru hummed. “You are going to paint a very large target on your back, Jace. You will not be safe at that Institute, or among them, until you have brought the killers to justice.” 

  
“I know,” Jace said, pushing his fingers through his hair again. “I’ll have to figure that out.” 

  
“If I might make a suggestion?” Oberon offered, smiling faintly at them both. “My house is not far from the Institute. Stay with us. You will need somewhere safe to speak with your parabatai, and to make any other plans, and beneath my wards, I will rest well knowing you are protected.” 

  
Jace swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he looked from Qinemru to Oberon. The implied  _ promise _ in those words was enough to have him shivering, the memory of teasing fingers and soft lips distracting him before he forced himself to smile. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on the both of you-” 

  
_“Darling,”_ Oberon teased, grinning. “Please feel free to intrude all you like. We both look forward to it.” 

  
Jace could feel the beginnings of another mistake, but with Oberon and Qinemru’s eyes on him, a hint of pleading in them, he couldn’t say no. Not when every part of him wanted to spend every moment he could with the couple, mistake or no. He started to grin. “All right. I’m sure you’d have the comfier bed, after all.” 

  
Oberon’s answering grin made that uncomfortable feeling in his chest even worse, but Jace had become an expert at ignoring it, and he grinned right back. 

  
“Well then, my dear Shadowhunter, let’s get you home and settled, shall we?” Oberon said. 

  
Jace picked up his seraph blade, returning it to his holster in an easy motion before he nodded and smiled. “Ready when you are.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that BAMF Jace, hmmm?

Two hours later, Jace straightened his shoulders and strode towards the steps of the Institute. The shadowhunters heading out on patrol didn’t look twice at him. He sighed and stepped into the front doors, and there was still no one that had stopped him. 

  
He made it all of the way into Operations, standing next to a virtual projection of Vienna on the table, fury curling tight in his chest. Barely anyone had given him a second glance. He crossed his arms over his chest and tossed his head, clearing his throat pointedly. 

  
Several Shadowhunters nearby jumped and attention swung to him. Jace looked around them all and raised both of his eyebrows. “I want everything you have on the Downworld murders in my hands in the next five minutes, including a map of the body locations.” He turned his back on them and turned back to the table projection, frowning at it. When there was no sound of anyone moving, he looked over his shoulder, summoned his best Alec glare, and barked out. _“Now!_ Move it!” 

  
Shadowhunters went scurrying, and Jace tracked their paths around Operations. It took eight minutes to have the file in his hand, and another ten to have the projection he wanted, showing that they hadn’t even bothered to compile a map prior to his asking. Jace bit down the anger that wanted to take over and focused on observing the Institute. 

  
Multiple Shadowhunters were watching him, but not one, from what he could see, had gone to the Head’s office to inform him of his presence. Nor had any of them bothered to verify who the hell he was - they’d simply handed him the information. Oberon’s off the record assessment of Hawthorne was looking more accurate by the minute. He flipped open the sadly tiny file and took a deep breath. 

  
“Who can brief me?” he called out, looking around Operations. Silence greeted him. Jace flipped to the last page of the file, the photos of all of the victims staring at him. Raising his voice, Jace turned around to look at all of them. “There are thirteen members of the Shadow World dead, including four Shadowhunters and the killers are still at large. I do not expect to be greeted with silence when I ask that question!” 

  
It took several long seconds, but then a pair of boots was approaching. Jace swung his attention to the older woman coming his way and raised an eyebrow at her, pointedly. 

  
“I can brief you on the on-going situation,” she said, her voice calm. “But first I will need you to state your name and business in this Institute.” 

  
Jace looked away from her and pulled out his phone, hitting the red button in the center of it. “Twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds,” he growled out. He threw it onto the desk, the number blinking up at them. “That is how long I have been on your Institute grounds without being stopped, questioned, or my identity confirmed.” Jace watched her flinch, but she met his eyes without wavering. 

  
“Name and business,” she repeated. “Or I’ll have you removed.” 

  
Jace grinned, dark and too wide, daring her to try. Her hands were steady, and she wasn’t afraid of him. _Good._ He might have found his first ally in this mess. “Jace Herondale, here to clean up the mess that none of you can be bothered to fix.” He watched her eyes widen and he smirked, looking back down to the board. “Your Institute Head requested my parabatai, but, unfortunately, he is a very busy man, so I have been sent to assist.” 

  
“Olivia Lovelace,” she said, sticking out her hand, shaking his firmly. “I will speak with those on duty about our abysmal response time.” 

  
Jace nodded to her. “Good,” he allowed. “I want you to walk me through everything that you know.” He turned his attention to the team behind him at the monitors briefly. “I want a copy of your patrol schedule for the next three weeks, as well as all active and inactive staff. Inform everyone we will be instituting double shifts with mandatory rest periods until the murderers are caught, and that tomorrow evening, we will have Downworld leadership coming to the Institute for their first Council meeting.” 

  
When they had jumped to do as he had ordered, Jace looked to Olivia Lovelace again and knew he didn’t miss the nod of approval she gave him. He gestured to the file. “Brief me,” he ordered. 

  
~!~ 

  
A few hours later, Jace stared down at the bare bones patrol schedule and resisted the urge to growl. Christopher Hawthorne had yet to make an appearance in Operations, but at least the level of activity had increased to something resembling normal. There were barely four patrols a night, and none of them were centered around where the murders had taken place. 

  
The sound of a fire message flickering had him reaching up to grab it out of habit and Jace watched as the jumbled letters slowly revealed themselves the longer he stared. 

_  
Leaders assembled. Tomorrow after sunset. Be ready for their anger.  _

  
Jace let the fire message burn the rest of the way down and turned to look at Olivia again. With a quick jerk of his head, he gestured to the nearby conference room and stepped into it with her, drawing a locking and soundless rune a moment later on the door. “Where the hell is he?” 

  
Olivia’s spine stiffened and she scowled. “Sir, it is-” 

  
Jace jerked his shirt up enough to show Alec’s Triune Seal above his parabatai rune and heard her intake of breath. “It is my place to do so. I am here, acting as another Institute Head that has been brought in to request. Speaking in the name of Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. My will and words are his.” He narrowed his eyes and stared Olivia down. “Now. Where the _hell_ is he, and why has he not appeared?” 

  
Olivia hunched her shoulders a fraction before straightening again. “I do not know where he is. He is scheduled for a patrol, and would be out on it.” 

  
Jace flipped the patrol schedule open and scanned down the names. “Why is he not on the schedule? Has he been contacted and informed of my arrival?” 

  
“His patrol is not on the schedule, because it is a light patrol and he takes it alone,” Olivia explained. “He…” she paused and cleared her throat. “We have attempted to contact him multiple times to inform him of your arrival, sir.” 

  
“Is that a cause for concern? Your Head being out of contact?” Jace asked, lifting his eyes to her. 

  
Olivia shook her head. “No. Cell phone signal in the city is notoriously poor. It is often the case.” 

  
Jace pinched the bridge of his nose briefly and nodded. “All right. Since he is not on the schedule, do you know when he is due back?” 

  
“In at least another three to four hours, sir.” Olivia cleared her throat. “He will often go straight to bed after his patrol, and we will see him in the morning.” 

  
“Who is in charge in the Institute in his absence?” Jace asked, lifting his eyes to her again. “You, I suspect?” 

  
Olivia raised her chin. “Yes, sir.” 

  
Jace nodded. “Good, at least there’s someone around here with a brain who knows what the fuck they’re doing.” He eyed her and took in the stamina rune on her neck. “When is the last time you slept?” 

  
“I’m fine, sir,” Olivia snapped. 

  
“Not what I asked,” Jace countered. “I know what rune exhaustion looks like. When was the last time you slept for more than four hours in a row?” 

  
“Before the murders began, sir,” Olivia said. 

  
“Angel’s above,” Jace cursed, looking at her. “All right. I need you at your best tomorrow. I’ll handle things tonight.” He lifted his phone and looked at the time. “I want you to report to me at seven am sharp. That’ll give you eight hours of sleep.” 

  
Olivia cleared her throat. “Sir, if-” 

  
“If your boss shows himself in the meantime, I’ll handle him,” Jace said. He softened his voice a fraction and met her eyes. “I’m here to help, Olivia. Alec sent me to help you all. But helping you also means that I need the best here ready to fight.” 

  
“Of course sir,” Olivia said. “Would you like me to have a room readied for you?” 

  
Jace shook his head. “No, I won’t be sleeping tonight, and I already have accommodations planned. I’ll be staying with some local Downworld leadership who I know. It’ll help soothe over some of their ruffled feathers.” 

  
Olivia raised her eyebrows but nodded readily enough. “You have my number in case you need to contact me?” 

  
“I do,” Jace said, giving her a nod. He stepped towards the door and gave her a wink. “Get ready for things to get hectic around here. The Vienna Institute is about to step into the modern Shadow World, whether they like it or not.” 

  
Olivia grinned. “I look forward to it, sir.” 

  
Jace gave her another wink and stepped out of the conference room, stepping past Operations that was now bustling with activity, and headed for the Weapons and training rooms. Time to make a full assessment of what he was working with. 

  
~!~ 

  
Two hours later, Jace stormed into what looked to be an empty storeroom and yanked out his phone, hitting dial before he could think more than a second about it. Alec’s phone rang once, twice, and Jace burned multiple soundless runes into the walls, panting hard as he waited. He leaned against the wall, trying to force his breathing under control. When the phone finally connected, he nearly sobbed in relief. 

  
“Jace, Jace, are you all right, the bond is-” 

  
_“Alec,”_ Jace said, his voice cracking. 

  
Alec froze, even though he felt Magnus jolt awake beside him a moment later when he went tense. They’d fallen asleep on the couch together. “Jace, fuck, what’s wrong?” 

  
Jace swallowed and took a deep breath, struggling to regulate his breathing, even as he felt calm come cascading through the bond from Alec. “It’s worse than we thought,” he whispered, keeping his voice low. “Alec, he’s willfully negligent. He’s putting his people in _danger._ I did a routine weapons test and they had a sixty percent failure rate.” 

  
Alec sat bolt upright, his eyes widening. “They have a _what?"_ He snarled. 

  
“The adamas is tainted, they haven’t been cleaned properly,” Jace rattled off. “They were barely staffed when I arrived, the patrol schedule is a joke, and I’ve been here for five hours and I still haven’t seen hide nor hair of Hawthorne.” He swallowed and hated that he had to say the next words. “Alec, I don’t know what to do.” 

  
Alec looked to Magnus and gave him a firm nod. “I need to go to Idris to get us what we need. In the meantime, you need to do a few things.” 

  
Jace swallowed and exhaled hard. “You’d better still take your anniversary,” he muttered, closing his eyes. 

  
“I hear Vienna is lovely this time of year,” Magnus drawled. 

  
“You’ll have to hold down the fort for a couple of days until we can get out there,” Alec continued, giving Magnus a look. “You’ve got my Triune Seal, and you can use that, and a specific Clave ordinance to assume control. Here’s what you’re going to do.” 

  
Jace closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe, letting Alec’s voice and the continuing calm from their rune wash over him. Once Alec was done explaining, Jace nodded again and smiled. “Sorry for ruining your night,” he managed, clearing his throat. 

  
“You didn’t,” Alec corrected, his voice soft. “You did me proud, Jace. Just like I knew you would. We’re going to get things sorted and fixed. But you’re not safe there. Where are you going to stay?” 

  
“With Oberon,” Jace said. “He and Qinemru offered to put me up. They don’t live far from the Institute and I’ll be safe there.” 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and didn’t miss the shocked expression that crossed Magnus’ face before he hid it. “All right. Good. I want you somewhere you are safe when you need to sleep.” 

  
“I’ve got a long day ahead of me,” Jace said with a sigh, rubbing at his face. “I have a feeling Olivia will send me to bed as soon as the Council meeting is over. Considering I expect that to be the world’s biggest shitshow, I’ll need the sleep.” 

  
Alec sighed. “It’s going to be a mess. But I have every faith you’ll handle it, Jace. And you’ll have Aline there tomorrow, and the rest of the Idris contingent.” 

  
Jace blew out a hard breath. “Remind me to never, ever, take your position as Head for granted.” 

  
This time a laugh burst out of Alec and he could feel the bond starting to settle between them again. “You never do.” 

  
“All right,” Jace said, after taking another deep breath. “I gotta go, Alec. I’ll talk to you later. Tell Magnus that you two are still going to get your anniversary if I have anything to say about it.” 

  
Alec let Jace end the call and raised both of his eyebrows at Magnus. “All right, spill,” he ordered. 

  
Magnus shook his head and cleared his throat. “It’s nothing.” 

  
Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow and waited. 

  
Magnus sighed and squinted at Alec. “Brat,” he grumbled. 

  
~!~

  
The rest of the night passed in a blur of basic maintenance and preparation. Jace’s head was spinning and if it wasn’t for the steady reassurance pouring through the bond from Alec, he would have struggled to keep himself together. 

  
By the time the sun started to rise, Jace was ready for Olivia when she appeared again, looking rested and determined. He handed her a portfolio and watched her flip through it. “What time does he normally hit the floor?” 

  
When Olivia did nothing more than give him a look Jace took a moment to take a deep breath. He needed to punch something. Hard. _“Right,”_ he breathed. He glanced up at the clock. He turned to look at Olivia and smirked. “Ready to make some waves?” 

  
Olivia straightened her spine. “Of course, sir.” 

  
Jace strode to the center of Operations, glancing around at the assembled Shadowhunters, before he hit two buttons on his tablet, connecting to the Institute announcement system. He took a deep breath and waited for the confirmation that he was connected before he began to speak. 

  
“Attention Shadowhunters of the Vienna Institute. This is Jace Herondale, and effective immediately, I will be enacting Clave Ordinance Seven, subsection eight in the event of an Institute Head’s injury or impairment, and have assumed co-control of the Vienna Institute.” Jace took a moment to pause and let that sink in before continuing. “I bear the Triune Seal of Alexander Lightwood-Bane, and have sworn to the vows he adheres to as Head of the New York Institute. My will and words are his.” 

  
Jace lifted his eyes to Olivia and gave her a quick smile.”We are going to be making some changes. Everyone will report to Operations for a full debrief in one hour. This is not optional and I will expect all staff in attendance unless otherwise excused. Any staff wishing to meet me can find me in Operations.” 

  
Disconnecting the call, Jace took another deep breath. The murmurs around him were starting to get louder, but there had been no outright protest. Better than he could have hoped for. 

  
“Well,” Olivia said, a small smile on her lips. “That is sure to get you quite a bit of attention, sir.” 

  
Jace gave her a quick, wry grin. “Let’s see if it works.” He glanced around and rubbed at his hair. “There a place to get a decent cup of coffee around here?” 

  
Olivia nodded. “I’ll have someone run out to get you some, sir. In the meantime, I’ve enacted the shift and patrol schedule changes you have ordered. When should we expect the contingent from Idris?” 

  
“Noon,” Jace told her, stepping up to the boards, his eyes tracing over the latest demon sightings. Things had been too quiet, and that should have been one of the first signs of alarm. He pulled up another historical report. It’d been weeks since they’d suffered multiple demon attacks in a night. 

  
“Prioritize the weapons cleanup and preparing lodging for the Shadowhunters coming from Idris,” he ordered. “I’ve already spoken with Aline Penhallow and she’ll be bringing two Iron Sisters with her to assist in-“ 

  
“Who the hell do you think you are?!” A voice boomed across Operations. 

  
Jace pulled out his phone, swiped open a particular application, and hit another button. “Ten and a half hours,” he said, shaking his head. “Fucking shameful.” He turned his attention to the missing Head of the Vienna Institute, making his disdain abundantly clear. “I didn’t realize I would need to introduce myself twice, Hawthorne.” 

  
“You need to tell me exactly why I shouldn’t have your ass thrown in our holding cells, Herondale!” Hawthorne spat. “This is _my_ Institute. You have no right-” 

  
“Ordinance Seven is abundantly clear,” Jace said, his voice conversational as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down Hawthorne with a smile. “Had you made an appearance in the last ten and a half hours, perhaps I wouldn’t have needed to take such drastic measures.” 

  
“I was-” 

  
“I was made aware of your whereabouts, Hawthorne. Yet despite a visitor that _you_ requested, you did not see it necessary to greet me. Or to be present once you returned from patrol. Or to check in with Operations after your patrol, for that matter,” he added, smiling faintly as he watched Hawthorne grow angrier and angrier. 

  
Jace waited and watched as Hawthorne pointedly attempted to take a deep breath and control himself. 

  
“Herondale, you will tell me, right this second, what the hell you are doing in _my_ Institute, giving orders like you own the place. Triune Seal from your Head or not, you are out of line!” Hawthorne snapped. 

  
“You requested help,” Jace said, shrugging. 

  
“I requested Alec Lightwood to-” 

  
“Lightwood-Bane,” Jace corrected, smiling faintly at the glower Hawthorne gave him. “And I’m aware. He’s busy, and I have been given his Seal to act with his full authority as a liaison to the Downworld for you all.” 

  
Hawthorne scoffed. “The local Downworld is a joke, they refuse to cooperate!” 

  
Jace raised both of his eyebrows. “Really? I find that _fascinating._ Because they will all be here, thirty minutes after sunset, for your first Downworld Council meeting that you will be hosting. I’m sure they’d be happy to discuss what cooperation looks like then.” He watched as Hawthorne breathed angrily for another minute, staring him down. 

  
When Hawthorne stepped in close, Jace tensed briefly, but turned to look at him. “Yes?” 

  
“This is my Institute, Herondale. Not yours,” he snarled. “Clave Ordinance or not, you have stepped far beyond the boundaries of politeness.” 

  
“Politeness,” Jace scoffed. He turned to face Hawthorne directly, leaning against the holographic table. “I dispensed with politeness within an hour of walking into your Institute. Do you know how long it took your team to question my being here?” When Hawthorne said nothing, Jace continued viciously. “More than twenty minutes before someone asked for my identification. In that time, I was able to walk into Operations, through your wards, and take control of the room.” 

  
Hawthorne narrowed his eyes. “Impossible.” 

  
Jace smirked. “I’m sure you can check the cameras for confirmation if you want. But that speaks to their lack of direction from leadership, not their own failures.” He cleared his throat. “On a review of your patrol schedule, I find it extraordinarily lacking, considering the murders that have taken place. All active duty Shadowhunters have been switched to double shifts with mandatory rest periods between.” There was a cough in Operations and Jace watched Hawthorne’s eyes dart around the room that he suspected was much more full than it had been recently. 

  
“After that,” Jace continued. “I performed a cursory weapons check. What’s your latest failure rate on your seraph blades?” He knew that if asked at any time, Alec would know the latest percentage he had evaluated himself, or the one Izzy had provided. 

  
Hawthorne’s jaw clenched. “It’s below five percent, as is acceptable-” 

  
Jace scowled, the lie rankling. _“Bullshit._ Your failure rate on my tests was more than sixty percent. And that was a _cursory_ check. Two Iron Sisters are coming with the Idris contingent at noon to help get your stock back up to ready.” 

  
“What Idris contingent?” Hawthorne snarled. “We don’t need-” 

  
_“Help?”_ Jace asked, raising his eyebrows. “That’s the furthest thing from the truth based on my last twelve hours present in this Institute. Now, you can either stand with me, work with me, and we present a united front, or you can get the hell out of my way.”

  
Hawthorne spun and stalked in the direction of his office. Jace watched him go and turned his attention back down to the table, pulling up the patrol report from the shadowhunters that had just returned when there was a shout ringing across Operations. Moving smoothly, he caught the knife that had been thrown at him, inexpertly, and dropped it down to the table. The silence echoing in Operations was absolute. 

  
“When throwing a throwing knife,” Jace started, flicking his fingers over the hologram. “Throw it with the blade. This would have hit me hilt-first.” He pressed a finger to the blade of the knife. “Whether a dull blade would have done any damage is another matter all-together.” He tossed the knife at Olivia. “Add this to the weapons to be repaired.” 

  
When the silence around him continued to stretch, Jace slid one of his favorite Seraph daggers out of its holster and tossed it in his hand. “Hawthorne,” he called, watching the other Head freeze. He spun the dagger in his fingers before throwing it in a quick, fluid movement, the blade flying past Hawthorne to sink into the wood of his office door. “Let me know if you want lessons.” 

  
The slamming of his door echoed in Operations and Jace fought down the urge to grin. A quick, surprised burst of laughter came from his left, and Jace let some of his smile peek through. “Let’s finish getting the Institute ready for our guests,” he called out, picking up one of the patrol reports to flip through it. “All-Institute briefing in thirty!” 

  
This time, when the Shadowhunters around him leaped to the command, Jace caught sight of more than one smile. He exhaled hard and lifted his eyes to Olivia, giving her another wink as she hurried towards the weapons room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one word adequately describes this chapter. 
> 
> SUNSHINE.

With only two hours to go until sunset, Jace was starting to feel the exhaustion weighing on him. He’d set up a makeshift office in Operations with the help of Olivia, but even getting off his feet wasn’t helping as much as it should. He’d been awake for going on thirty hours, and that was the excuse that he was going to give anyone if they asked. 

  
But now he had another problem, and this one was much more pressing, and it required him to leave the Institute, at least for an hour so he could shower and change. Change into clothes that he had absolutely not brought with him, which was the other half of his problem. Jace stood up and headed over to where Olivia was overseeing the last of the preparations for the Downworld Council meeting. 

  
“Olivia,” Jace called, glad when she peeled away immediately to turn to him. “You’re in charge until I come back. If Hawthorne shows his face before the meeting, let me know immediately.” 

  
Olivia raised her eyebrows. “You’re leaving now?” 

  
“Well,” Jace said, looking down at himself. “If I’m going to meet the local downworld leaders, I’m going to at least be wearing clothes that I haven’t had on for more than twenty-four hours.” 

  
Olivia’s lips twitched. “A solid plan, sir.” Her eyes sharpened on him. “And afterward, you’ll take a sleeping shift?” 

  
Jace nodded distractedly. “Yes, of course.” He would sleep as soon as he didn’t feel like Hawthorne would undo all of his work the second he closed his eyes. “I’ll be back shortly,” he added. 

  
Stepping out of the Institute felt wrong, but he also didn’t have a choice. Jace pulled out his phone and sighed, because now he understood exactly how Alec felt. Hitting another number, he lifted the phone to his ear and waited. 

  
“Well hello darling, how is my favorite Shadowhunter this afternoon?” Oberon drawled. 

  
Jace definitely didn’t feel himself blush the smallest amount at that endearment. He didn’t. Instead, he cleared his throat. “I need your help, if you’re free, Oberon,” he managed. “Nothing, nothing uh, urgent.” 

  
Oberon raised both his eyebrows. “Just say the word and I’ll be there, sunshine. How might I help?” 

  
“Well,” Jace cleared his throat. “I need to come back to your place and change before, before the Council meeting. But I didn’t really plan for this, well. This sort of thing.” He took a deep breath and plowed on. “And Alec always wears a nice suit, so I thought, maybe, if you weren’t busy, we could, ah…” 

  
Oberon gasped in delight. “You want me to take you shopping?” 

  
“Just for a suit, uh, if you can,” Jace added. “But I was hoping you could.” He chewed on his lip. “I’m free and outside the Institute now.” 

  
“Don’t you dare move,” Oberon ordered, summoning a portal for himself, stepping out of it and onto the thoroughfare. A quick glance around had him locating Jace, and he was quick to step up beside the clearly exhausted Shadowhunter, looping his arm in Jace’s. “You look exhausted, sunshine.” 

  
Relieved, Jace let himself lean against Oberon, just a little. “It’s been a very rough few hours,” he admitted. “And it’s only going to get worse at the council meeting.” 

  
“Well,” Oberon said, tightening his hold on the Shadowhunter. “We shall shop quickly and then you can at least rest for a few minutes at home.” He summoned another portal and strode through it, depositing them outside one of his favorite stores. 

  
Jace sagged in relief and followed Oberon into the store. “Have I mentioned how glad I am that you’re going to be in that meeting?” he said, looking around at the bolts of fabric in the store. He frowned. “Oberon, we don’t have time-” 

  
“Hush,” Oberon said, pressing a fingertip to Jace’s lips. “There are many different kinds of magic, and this is simply one more of them. Trust me.” 

  
Jace nodded and smiled. He held himself back from doing something ridiculous like kiss the finger pressed against his lips. “I trust you,” he said, keeping his voice soft, even as Oberon tugged him into a back room. 

  
“Merlin!” Oberon bellowed. “Get your lazy ass in here! And Harry too, if he’s available!” 

  
Jace blinked at the shout and couldn’t help laughing as Oberon positioned him in front of a mirror and began summoning bolts of fabric to the room. “They warlocks?” 

  
Oberon shook his head. “Fae. But they know me, and I shop here often.” 

  
“Even if you don’t wear a proper suit unless you’re forced into it,” a grumpy voice said. “Who is this... shadowhunter?” 

  
“This,” Oberon said proudly. “Is Jace Lightwood.” 

  
Jace could feel his cheeks heating at the pride in Oberon’s voice. He didn’t deserve that. He glanced at Oberon and the warmth in his eyes had him wanting to squirm. He cleared his throat and turned to the bald man who had walked into the room. He offered his hand. “Pleased to meet you.” 

  
“Hm,” Merlin said, frowning. “What do you need?” 

  
“A full assortment, if you please. I want to see him in navy, burgundy, and at least one pinstripe,” Oberon directed. “He’ll be wearing one out today, and then pick up a variety of others in the next few days.” 

  
Jace frowned, looking at Oberon. “Oberon, I don’t think that I need-" 

  
“Hush, dear,” Oberon said, patting Jace’s shoulder. “You know what your brother wears as Head - and while you can wear your gear regularly, you’re going to want these for the Council meetings.” 

  
Jace flushed and glanced between the both of them, relaxing a fraction when Merlin left the room with a reluctant nod. “Oberon, I, I’m well able to afford this, but-” 

  
Oberon leaned in and stole a quick, soft kiss from Jace. “Let me spoil you, sunshine. I want to, and you deserve it.” 

  
Jace’s breath caught and he stared at Oberon, his lips tingling from the brief press of them together. His fingers itched with the urge to grab the warlock closer and kiss him until he didn’t have to think anymore. “You, you shouldn’t do that,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

  
Oberon hummed in consideration. “If you don’t want me to kiss you again, of course I won’t, darling.” 

  
That was the last thing he wanted. But Oberon wasn’t his to have, and he selfishly wanted not just Oberon, but Qinemru, too. “I, it’s, you shouldn’t. Qinemru would be-” 

  
“Very jealous that I got to taste your lips again before they did?” Oberon smiled when Jace’s eyes widened and met his. He winked before letting his grin fall. “I’m sorry if you truly don’t want me to kiss you, Jace. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable. Neither of us do. I’ll make sure we don’t-” 

  
Before he could even register moving, Jace had grabbed Oberon by his shirt, yanking him into a desperate kiss. He melted into Oberon when the warlock immediately took control of the kiss, his whole body swept up in the passion that rose between them both. When Oberon pulled back, Jace fought the urge to groan, until Oberon kissed him again, soft and determined. 

  
“Later, sweetheart,” Oberon whispered. “If this is something you want more of, we will make sure you know how much we both want you.” 

  
Jace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mistake, this was a  _ mistake, _ it was a mistake and he was going to end up hurt, end up shattered, and at their mercy and… He opened his eyes and smiled at Oberon. _“Later,”_ he agreed. When Oberon kissed him, this time gently, like he was something to be cherished, Jace leaned into it until they were forced to pull apart by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

  
True to his word, the shopping trip was short, even though Oberon refused to let him pay for a thing. By the time they were back at his house, Jace knew he didn’t have long before he would need to be back at the Institute. Oberon had stepped away to allow him to shower and change, and even though he burned another stamina rune into his upper arm, the exhaustion was barely pushed back. 

  
Jace scrubbed his face and took another deep breath, even as he straightened the suit again. It fit him perfectly, as Oberon had promised, and still allowed him to wear most of his weapons. He headed out of his bedroom and towards the front door. “Oberon? I’m going to head to the Institute!” he called out. 

  
“Wait one moment for me, darling, I have something for you!” Oberon called back, putting the finishing touches on his potion before it smoked and let out a pleasant lemon aroma, striding out of his apothecary. He stopped at the sight of Jace, hair gelled back, the burgundy suit clinging to him in all the best ways. “I should be given an award for keeping my hands to myself during our Council meeting.” 

  
Jace coughed and rolled his eyes. “Flatterer. What’s up? I need to head out soon.” 

  
“Here, you’ll want this. Pep up potion. Courtesy of someone who has done far, far too many research binges in his life. It’ll buy you another eight hours or so before you crash,” Oberon said, offering the vial to Jace. “I’ve made a full stock of them. We can bring them to the Institute later.” 

  
Jace took the vial and stared at the silver liquid inside. “This probably tastes horrid, doesn’t it?” 

  
Oberon laughed. “No, actually, it should taste a bit like lemonade. Now drink it. You’re going to need it.” 

  
Obeying the order, Jace downed the silver liquid and closed his eyes, feeling the burn all the way down to his belly before he blinked, the world coming into sharper relief around him. _“Woah.”_

  
“One dose every twenty-four hours, no more. The last thing I need is you hallucinating because you’ve taken more,” Oberon said, taking the vial back, tucking it away. “Now, go finish getting ready.” 

  
Jace nodded and took a deep breath, striding towards the door before he hesitated, looking back at Oberon. “Oberon?” he called. 

  
Oberon raised his eyebrows. “Hm?” 

  
“You warned me about the anger of the others. I expect you to bring yours, too,” Jace said. “I know your people have suffered.” 

  
“That won’t be helpful,” Oberon said with a shake of his head. “You need an ally in that room.” 

  
“No,” Jace corrected. “Hawthorne needs to feel the full impact of what he has caused. This isn’t about you and me. This is about making him understand that you will not continue to allow your people to be treated this way. That what he has done has not only cost the lives of your people, but of his people.” 

  
Oberon frowned and watched him. “What are you and your parabatai planning?” 

  
Jace gave Oberon a wicked grin and a wink. “You know us. Making statements and rocking the boat.” He slipped out the door. “I’ll see you in an hour!” 

  
Oberon watched him go and felt the wards ripple around him, glancing at them absently. He sighed and headed back into his apothecary. He was no better than a child with a crush, and he knew better than to get swept up in the arms of a pretty boy. But Jace was… Jace was everything that fit them both, somehow a compliment to them, who needed them just as much. 

  
~!~

  
Stepping back into the Institute, Jace took a deep breath and ordered himself to focus. He couldn’t afford to slip up now. He headed straight to Operations and was glad when Olivia appeared next to him a moment later. 

  
“Well, well, don’t you clean up nice,” Olivia teased, eyeing him. “Ready?” 

  
“As I’ll get,” Jace said, picking up another patrol report with a frown. “Still nothing?” 

  
Olivia shook her head. “Not since the last murder. If we’d gotten close to identifying them, I would have thought they’d gone to ground.”

  
With Oberon’s suspicion lingering in the back of his mind, Jace knew why they’d died down. He nodded and skimmed the rest of the report. “Everything fine with the Idris contingent that arrived?” 

  
“Yes, sir. Aline requested an audience as soon as you were available. She’s in the weapons room with the Iron Sisters.” Olivia took the report from Jace as soon as he’d signed it. “Preparations for the Council meeting are complete.” 

  
“Excellent, thank you Olivia,” Jace gave her a smile. “I’ll go see Aline now. Hawthorne still in his office?” A quick nod from her confirmed it. Jace glanced towards the blade still embedded in the wood of the door and grinned. “You know where I’ll be if you need me.” 

  
Jace spun on his heel and strode for the weapons room, taking a moment to pull his dagger out of Hawthorne’s door as he did, tucking it into the holster at his side. The sound of Aline barking orders had him smiling and he stepped into the room to see a flurry of activity. 

  
“Someone’s dressed to impress,” Aline said, pointing to the next pile of blades, turning her attention to Jace. “You have a minute before your Council meeting?” 

  
“I do,” Jace agreed. 

  
“Good,” Aline said with a nod, gesturing to the forge behind the weapons room. It wasn’t lit, but would work perfectly for a private conversation. She stepped in and waited for Jace to join her before drawing a soundless rune on the door. “It’s worse than Alec described.” 

  
“I know,” Jace said, blowing out a hard breath. “I’d argue at least fifty percent of the staff needs reassignment. Olivia Lovelace is the saving grace of this place. She’d be my recommendation for Head, as soon as we remove Hawthorne.” 

  
“You think we can trust her?” Aline asked, narrowing her eyes. “That’s a hell of a risk to take.” 

  
Jace looked at Aline. “I suspect she’s the only reason Idris didn’t know this Institute was a problem. Yes, I think we can trust her.” 

  
Aline nodded. “Good.” A brief pause. “How bad is the relationship with the Downworld?” 

  
“Well, on the bright side, we can’t make it any worse!” Jace offered, trying to smile at her. “Because other than barely bothering with any investigation, the Shadowhunters closest to the Downworld being the one who died, and a refusal to release the bodies to their families until they were pressured to do so-"

  
“Fucking-“ Aline cut herself off, turning to look at Jace. “They refused to release the bodies?” 

  
Jace nodded, once. “Oberon had to demand it. Threaten too, if I’m reading him right.” 

  
Aline leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping impatiently on the table beside her. “We have to pick a problem to prioritize. If we try to do both, we’re going to make it impossible.” 

  
“The Institute or the murders?” 

  
“Yes,” Aline said, scowling. “I don’t know that you can solve the murders without full control of the Institute. But I also don’t want to find more bodies while we clean up house.” She chewed on her lip, turning it over in her head. 

  
“You know, Hawthorne threw a knife at me today,” Jace said, smiling at her when she looked at him in surprise. “Full view of Operations and the cameras. I caught it, of course.” He hummed. “That footage could very easily be presented to your mother as proof, including the report I’ve built so far, of his dereliction of duty. It’s enough to at least remove him, pending trial.” 

  
Aline hummed, glancing at her watch. “I’ll contact Alec. See what he recommends while you meet with the Downworld. We could get rid of the head of the snake, but there might still be plenty left working for him.” 

  
“Sounds good,” Jace said, heading for the door. 

  
“Jace,” Aline called. “We need their help. Do you think we have any chance of getting it?” 

  
Jace smirked at her, well aware it was the wrong side of vicious. “Why Aline, haven’t you heard? I’m the Parabatai of the Downworld golden boy, Alec Lightwood-Bane. Of course they’ll work with me.” 

  
Aline barked out a short laugh. “You have a plan, don’t you?” 

  
“Courtesy of my Machiavellian parabatai? I do indeed. And it should work perfectly to get the Downworld in lockstep with us, and Olivia,” he added. “But now it’s time to play the game, and we have to leave Hawthorne in the dark for as long as possible.” 

  
“I’ll do everything I can to help,” Aline said with a nod. 

  
Jace gave her a quick smile. “Might want to call Helen. Have her join you here.” 

  
Aline raised an eyebrow. “And why might that be?” 

  
“Just call it a show of force,” Jace said with a shrug. “Besides. Vienna is romantic. Go on a date.” He slipped out before Aline could say anything else, heading for the conference room that had been set up for the meeting. No one else was there yet, but true to her word, Olivia had the room set up perfectly. Six chairs, a round table, and all of the briefing packets laid out. 

  
They were as ready as they were going to get. 


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes after sundown, Jace made his way to Operations to wait by the front door for the arrival of the Downworld leaders. If he had to guess, Oberon would have them arrive together - a show of force and solidarity. 

  
“Sir,” Olivia cleared her throat as she stepped up beside him. “Hawthorne is in the conference room and waiting for you all.” 

  
Jace gave her a nod and turned his attention back to the doors. “Have Aline monitor Operations in my absence. Then, go get ready.” 

  
“Yes sir.” 

  
Jace watched her stride off, a smile tugging at his lips. She really would make a great Head. He couldn’t wait to see it. The sound of a loud knock at the front doors had his attention swinging back to it. He took a deep breath. Time for the show to begin. 

  
Ordering the doors open with a nod to the Shadowhunters stationed there, Jace met the furious eyes of three Downworld leaders, and Oberon, standing together. The anger was coiled around them, their hostility plain and obvious. Even Oberon, who spared him a smile and a wink, grew serious at the prospect of the conversations ahead of them. 

  
Jace gave an incline of his head to them all. “Welcome, everyone, thank you for taking the time to come here this evening. My name is Jace Herondale. I’m currently one of two Co-Heads of the Vienna Institute.” He could tell that announcement had surprised them by the way the anger around them dialed down almost immediately. 

  
“If you would, please, follow me to our conference room we have set up for the Council meeting, we can do proper introductions there,” he added, stepping aside to gesture them inside. “I will of course, personally guarantee your safety in this Institute, until you leave the grounds.” 

  
The group was silent as he led them towards the conference room. Opening the door, he gestured them in, and to take a seat. Jace bit down a growl when he realized that Hawthorne hadn’t even bothered to stand to greet them all. He took a deep breath. _Plan._ They had a _plan._

  
Jace waited until everyone had sat down and nearly sagged in relief when he realized the only open seat was between Oberon and Hawthorne. Thank the angel for small mercies. He sat down at the table and cleared his throat. He’d emailed Hawthorne a list of expectations for this meeting, but he had a distinct feeling that it wouldn’t take long to break format. 

  
“Once again,” Jace said, clearing his throat to draw the attention of the room. “I want to thank you all for coming today. If you could all take a moment to introduce yourselves, I will then turn the meeting over to my Co-Head. I’m here to mostly act in a mediation capacity. It will be your meeting and I will only intervene if necessary, or asked to do so.” 

  
Jace turned pointedly to Hawthorne, only to find the man actively glaring at everyone at the table, his arms crossed over his chest. Fucking hell. Of course Hawthorne was going to make this as difficult as possible. When the silence had stretched for several moments too long, Jace nearly slumped in relief when Oberon spoke up. 

  
“Oberon Onyx, High Warlock of Vienna,” Oberon said, his voice echoing in the quiet of the room. 

  
Jace gave him a nod when it was clear that Hawthorne was not going to say a word of greeting. The additional level to his title was well-known by the Downworld, and he’d made it clear he understood that when he arrived. He glanced around the table, and smiled when the Seelie Knight spoke up next. 

  
“Aenile, Seelie Knight, representative here on behalf of Her Majesty.” 

  
Still nothing but silence from his counterpart. Jace inclined his head to her and could feel the animosity in the room rise. 

  
“I’m Sean Jackson! New-ish alpha of the primary Vienna pack! Nice to meet you, happy to be here!” 

  
Jace bit down a smile, but gave him another nod. The alpha reminded him of Simon, if someone had ever done something as stupid as putting him in charge of a werewolf pack. He turned his attention to the tall woman sitting on Oberon’s other side. 

  
“And I would be Penelope Lecrit, Head of the Vienna Vampire Clan,” she said, her voice soft as she turned her attention to the other Nephilim in the room. “I assume you are the incompetent Head who has been allowing our people to be slaughtered without care or disregard?” 

  
Jace didn’t flinch, but he could see the way Hawthorne visibly bristled. He nodded his head to Penelope Lecrit, catching the brief flicker of her eyes, and waited for his Co-Head to respond. 

  
“I didn’t come here to be insulted,” Hawthorne spat, scowling. “I’m here to, what? Hear you air your grievances about things? Is that how this works, Herondale?” 

  
Jace took a deep breath and sent a prayer to the angels that he didn’t end up murdering the man before the night was finished. “If you are asking for my recommendation, I would start with an update on your investigation into the murders, and then ask for assistance from the leaders in front of you.” 

  
Hawthorne sighed and rolled his eyes. “They’re aware there’s an on-going investigation. I don’t see why I need to share-” 

  
“Olivia, could you please provide copies of the investigation details?” Jace called, watching her emerge from the shadows, her simple suit letting her blend in, several folders in her arms. 

  
“Yes sir,” Olivia said, stepping around the table briskly. “This includes everything we have on each of the murders-” 

  
“What do you think you are doing, Lovelace?” Hawthorne snapped, leaning over the table, his eyes flashing in fury. “They are not authorized-” 

  
“They,” Jace interrupted, his voice calm. “-are the best chance you have at stopping the parade of murders that have taken at least thirteen lives, if not more, from the Shadow world and holds your city hostage. Let them help you.” 

  
“We don’t need-” 

  
“May I remind you,” Jace growled, his voice dropping. “The state that I found the Institute in, yesterday. Before you finish that sentence, Hawthorne, consider that.” 

  
Hawthorne snapped his mouth shut and glared. 

  
Jace took a deep breath and turned to where Olivia was standing just behind him, making quick introductions to the rest of the Council before he smiled. “Olivia, if you would give an update on where we stand with the murders?” 

  
“Is there a reason this file looks barely started?” Sean asked, flipping through it in confusion. “You don’t have fleshed out profiles for each of the victims. I also don’t see anything on their medical examinations,” he continued. “We had been told that was what took so long to uh,” he cleared his throat. “To release the bodies to their families to be buried.” 

  
Jace tensed, his eyes fluttering shut briefly, before he opened them to look at Olivia. Her posture was flawless, but he could see the way her lips thinned in disapproval. Whatever she was about to say wasn’t going to be good. He braced himself and wished, briefly, that he was brave enough to press his knee against Oberon’s under the table. 

  
“There were no medical examinations conducted on the victims,” Olivia answered, her voice softening, just a fraction, from the report-giving cadence it had fallen into. 

  
The silence that fell on the room was frigid and Jace felt, rather than saw, Oberon tense next to him, two red sparks escaping from his fingertips. 

  
_**“What,”**_ Oberon started, his voice echoing in the silent room, barely concealed fury echoing in it. “do you mean, there were no medical examinations on the bodies?” 

  
Olivia swallowed. “As I said, sir. There were no medical examinations performed on the bodies brought to the Institute.” 

  
Jace watched Oberon’s face twist before he turned to face Hawthorne, his eyes blazing violet, any hint of pupil gone. The weight of power grew in the room and Jace struggled to take a breath under it. 

  
“Explain yourself, Mr. Hawthorne,” Oberon ordered. 

  
Hawthorne sneered. “Control yourself, warlock. I don’t answer to you. Or any of you here.” 

  
“I stood in your office not two weeks ago,” Oberon said, his voice quietly vicious. “You looked me in the eye and said the bodies of Downworlders were being kept because they were under examination.” 

  
Jace swallowed hard, not daring to look away from the shadows of power that were beginning to coalesce around Oberon. This was not the High Warlock of Vienna. This was the Consular High Warlock of Europe, finding out he had been betrayed by an ally. 

  
Oberon paused, but when Hawthorne offered nothing, he continued. “You informed me that the _reason_ they could not be given to their families to be laid to rest was that there may be some evidence that would help stop this murderer.” 

  
“We owe you nothing, warlock. Know your place,” Hawthorne said with a roll of his eyes. “I was clearly mistaken about the medical examinations. Likely a fault of my second, here,” he said, gesturing to Olivia. “She’s getting on in years, after all.” 

  
Jace watched Olivia’s hand twitch, ever-so-slightly, towards the dagger at her hip and met her eyes for the briefest of seconds before turning back to Hawthorne, noting the flush rising on his face. 

  
“Tell me,” Oberon snarled. “Tell me why you lied to my face, Hawthorne. Tell me why I had to lie to a grieving mother, a wife, brothers, families, that you were going to help us avenge them, when it is clear,” he raised his voice, standing in a flourish of black, glittering clothing. “You had no intention of doing anything of the sort!” 

  
Hawthorne shoved his chair back, slamming his hands down on the table as he rose as well. “I will remind you that you are only alive on these hallowed Institute grounds because I allow it!” He turned to Jace. “I told you, they want nothing to do with the Institute, and you’re a naive fucking fool for thinking otherwise!” He looked to Olivia and then back to Jace. “Get them the _fuck_ out of my Institute!” 

  
Jace watched him turn and stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He blew out a hard breath and turned to look at everyone else at the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went about as well as expected, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

“So is that it?” Sean asked, frowning, as he looked around the table. “One asshole won’t play ball and we’re fucked?” 

  
Jace couldn’t keep the brief snort of laughter in at the candid question and lifted his eyes to the werewolf, before glancing around the table. 

  
“I do find it very curious…” Aenile started, moving their eyes from the door to Jace Herondale. “That you did not stop him.” 

  
Jace watched the statement ripple across the other leaders who all turned to look at him, a mix of surprise at the observation. He lifted his chin and met Aenile’s eyes. “You are quite right. I didn’t stop him.” 

  
Penelope spoke up next, frowning. “Despite indicating your presence here as a mediator, you certainly didn’t do much mediating.” 

  
Snorting, Jace turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. “Do you think I could have done much mediating with that bullshit he was spouting?” More surprise and now curious postures. 

  
Sean grinned, bright and wide. “Oh I  _ like _ you. You knew this was going to happen.” 

  
“I guessed as much,” Jace allowed. “Olivia, sit down.” He watched their reactions when she took the seat beside him and none of them seemed surprised. _Good._ “Oberon, if I could make a request?” 

  
Oberon took a deep breath and sat down again, turning to look at Jace. “Name it, darling.” 

  
“A silencing charm on this room. What I’m about to tell you all cannot leave this group, and I’m about to show you how one of these meetings actually works,” Jace said, waiting for the air around them to flicker with power before he turned to the group. “Understand that if what I tell you does leave this room, then there will be no chance of removing Hawthorne and putting in a Head that actually gives a shit about you all.” 

  
This time, shock was plain and open on all of their faces, and Jace grinned at them all. “I arrived yesterday evening. My first stop was to pay my respects to Oberon,” he watched all of them nod approvingly before he continued. “My second, was here. It took me less than twelve hours to determine that Christopher Hawthorne has failed in his duties and promises as an Institute Head. He’s a disgrace, and I apologize for the necessity of the show I had to put on just then, but it will help.” 

  
“Help what?” Oberon asked, staring at Jace. 

  
Jace glanced over at Oberon and gave him a half-smile. “After talking to Alec last night,” he turned to the rest of the group and clarified. “My parabatai, Alec Lightwood-Bane.” Recognition in every face now, and a great deal more interest than anger. “I began building the case to have Christopher Hawthorne removed as Head of this Institute. One of the first steps taken was to instate myself as Co-Head, which has been completed. The next is building the case against him.” 

  
Olivia cleared her throat. “If you will review these, and return them to me before you leave so I can destroy them, you will find the full case currently established. It includes dereliction of duty, failure to properly equip the shadowhunters under his charge, to failure of his duty to protect the city, including all of you, as well as attacking his new Co-Head in full sight of Operations.” 

  
“The Consul,” Jace continued. “and Inquisitor will be here in a week’s time to review the evidence we have gathered, to hear testimony from the people of this Institute under the Soul Sword, and to formally remove his Triune Seal, and…” he took a deep breath. “Put into place a new Head of the Institute.” 

  
Penelope raised an eyebrow. “And who might that be? How will we know that they are better than what Hawthorne has been?” 

  
Olivia cleared her throat. “Jace has put my name forward as his recommendation for future Head of the Institute.” 

  
“And, no offense, how do we know that you’re going to be better than Chief Asshole over there?” Sean asked, looking at her, raising both his eyebrows. 

  
Olivia smiled faintly. “As of right now, you don’t. But I’d like the chance to prove it to all of you.” 

  
“And how,” Oberon asked, lifting his eyes up to her, back to their normal warm brown. “Do you plan to do that, Olivia Lovelace?” 

  
Olivia straightened her shoulders. “By first, apologizing for the complete and utter failure of the Institute to keep all of you safe. There is no excuse I can give for the deaths that each of your people have experienced, and if it is within my power, I will make sure we bring those responsible to justice.” 

  
When no one interrupted her, she continued, gesturing to the files in front of each of them. “And second, by asking each of you for your help to solve and stop these murders, because we need the help.” She paused for one more second. “Finally, by saying I know that trust is earned, and I will do whatever is necessary to earn the trust, and respect of you, and your people.” 

  
Jace held his breath, watching each of the Downworld leaders. They had every right to be skeptical of Olivia, especially since she had been Hawthorne’s Second for so long, but if this was going to work, they needed to work with her, not against her. 

  
“You ask a great deal of us, Olivia Lovelace,” Aenile said. Tilting their head, they watched her, before continuing. “Prove to me, to us, here and now, that you will be better than the man who stormed from this room.” 

  
Jace swallowed, knowing just how big a demand that was. 

  
Olivia picked up the file in front of Jace, rifling through it for a moment, before pulling out the profiles of the four dead shadowhunters. She took a deep breath. “I don’t have any children, Aenile, nor have I ever wanted any. However, every Shadowhunter who comes to this Institute is my family. I have raised dozens from fresh Academy greenhorns to the most seasoned warriors we have. I know their hopes and aspirations, I am their trainer and confidant. They are _my_ people, and they know it.” 

  
Aenile raised their eyebrows. 

  
“Amelia Pangborn,” Olivia said, holding out the file. “Always wanted to be an archer, but couldn’t shoot in a straight line to save her life. After putting her weapons training more than two years behind, trying to succeed, I taught her how to use throwing knives until she surpassed almost all in her class.” 

  
Another page placed on the table. “Gabriel Monteverde, who I believe some here, especially Sean and Oberon, would know. Known for frequenting Downworld establishments, and, if rumors are true, could give some wolves a run for their money in drinking contests. His best friend…” Olivia swallowed. “His best friend was one of the werewolves caught by the killer, and after that, he wouldn’t rest until the killer was found. He disappeared not long after.” 

  
“James Starkweather-” 

  
“That’s enough,” Aenile said, their voice soft. “You have proven your point well, Olivia Lovelace. Thank you.” 

  
“I signed the orders for the transport of their ashes,” Olivia said, her voice quiet. “I alerted their families.” She glanced at Oberon. “When I found out the bodies had not been released to their families, I signed the order the second I knew.” 

  
“So what you are saying,” Oberon said, leaning back in his chair. “You are responsible for any of the good the Institute has remaining.” 

  
“I-” 

  
The Institute alarms blared, red lights flashing in the room. 

  
Jace stood up, looking from Olivia to the others. “I’ll handle it. All of you continue the meeting. I trust you can do so civilly now?” By the handful of chuckles he got, he grinned back at them and turned towards the door when the foundations started to shake. 

  
“Shit,” Jace swore, grabbing his stele to swipe over runes quickly. “Olivia, get to Operations and figure out what the hell is going on, I’ll lead them out-” 

  
A cacophonous tearing sound rent the air, the building shaking under the weight of the nose. 

  
Jace slammed his hands over his ears. He’d never heard anything like it before. “What the hell is that?” He looked to the Downworld leaders, all of whom were mimicking his pose, except for Oberon who was standing upright again, staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide with shock. “Oberon!” 

  
Oberon waved his hand quickly and the sound disappeared. He turned his eyes back to Jace. “Your wards are being torn down. A matter of minutes before your Institute is unprotected. I don’t know who has been maintaining them, but they’re-” 

  
“No one!” Olivia snapped. “Assume no one! Negligence, remember?” 

  
Oberon cursed. 

  
Jace took a deep breath and focused. “Olivia, we need to get Operations, figure out where they’re attacking.” He turned to Oberon and the others. “Oberon, with the wards down, you can portal out of here, right?” 

  
“Yes, but-” 

  
_“Good,”_ Jace interrupted. “Get the entire Council the hell out of here and call Magnus and Alec, let them know the Institute has been attacked and-” 

  
“You need to evacuate the Institute,” Oberon snapped. “The second your wards fall, any warlock could take this building down on top of you!” 

  
Jace shook his head. “If it were Alec, and he was here? We’d be at the front lines protecting _our_ people, just like any of you would do for yours. I won’t allow myself to do anything less.” He gestured for Olivia to leave and watched her turn to run, her stele still out and swiping over runes as she moved. Jace turned to look at Oberon and then the rest of the Council. 

  
“Get out, and get the hell to safety,” Jace ordered. “Alert your people, make sure they’re safe, and trust me to do the same for mine.” He didn’t wait for their response, turning to run after Olivia, sprinting through the hallways and past the Shadowhunters all racing for Operations.

  
Oberon stared after him, his heart hammering, hoping against hope that it was not going to be the last time he saw Jace Lightwood alive. 

  
“We’re not going to run, right?” Sean asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
Oberon fought down a smile, and turned to look at the other Council members. All of them were looking to him for guidance, to lead in this moment. He took a deep breath. He had to do what was right for all of them. He summoned a portal and gestured to it. “Let’s go,” he ordered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, what now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks - life and moving caught up with me!! Gonna get back on a regular posting schedule soon!

Operations was a riotous mess of activity and Jace had never been more relieved to see Aline ordering Shadowhunters into position, her voice raised and adamant. Jace stepped in beside her, glad for the projection that showed the rift open just outside their door. They were going to be attacked head-on. He hurried through the armory, grabbing a bow and a quiver, ignoring the confused look from the Iron Sister as he swung the quiver over his shoulder and headed to the main hallway. 

  
“Get the vulnerable and injured evacuated to Idris,” he snapped out the order, watching Aline nod to two Shadowhunters who leaped to the command, racing towards the Infirmary. He stepped out in front of the assembled shadowhunters and tightened his hand around the bow as a loud, violent noise came from behind the doors. Jace took a deep breath and he felt concern come rocketing through the bond from Alec. 

  
“Thought your parabatai was the archer?” Olivia said, rolling her swords in her hands, eyeing the blades, before turning to Jace. 

  
Jace took another step forward, positioning himself in front of them all, and drew three arrows before he winked at her. “You think the best archer the Clave has ever seen wouldn’t teach his parabatai how to handle a bow?” He nodded towards the doors that bent inward with the force of the next blow, the wood cracking under the force. “Entrance is a bottleneck. I take down as many as I can until they’re halfway down. Then we charge.” 

  
Olivia snorted. “Good a plan as any.” 

  
“Sir?” 

  
Jace turned to look at the young woman behind him, clutching a bow and two quivers, her chin raised. “Yes?” 

  
“I’m not the best. But I can manage this,” she managed, clearing her throat. “My name is Rose. Rose Monteclaire.” 

  
Despite the demons about to break through their doors, Jace turned to her fully and smiled. “I have no doubt that your best is far better than you think, Rose.” He glanced around quickly and caught sight of one of the angel statues in the hallway. He gestured to it. “Climb up there and keep our backs covered as best you can. You’re gonna be our eyes. Understand?” 

  
He watched her nod and race towards the statue, climbing up it with ease, settling against one of the wings, two arrows hanging from her fingers. He turned his attention back to the door as the wood started to buckle under the force. Jace took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his parabatai rune, sending the reassurance he could through the bond. He wasn’t about to die here, no matter how things looked. 

  
Jace drew the three arrows he was holding, belatedly wishing he’d been a bit more diligent in his practice. He’d never mastered shooting five at once as Alec had, and that would certainly come in handy here. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The rustle of the Shadowhunters behind him reminded him why he was doing this. Alec never missed. So he wouldn’t miss either. 

  
The door shattered open. 

  
Jace fired. 

  
The first demons bursting through the door disappeared in a shower of Ichor, more scrambling over them. He fired again, this time more arrows accompanying it from where he’d stationed Rose. Even more demons. Jace lost track of how many times he drew, but once the doors buckled in fully, he removed the bow and quiver, drawing both his seraph blades. 

  
“Ready?” he asked Olivia. “We’re gonna punch a hole.” 

  
“You just try and keep up with me, you got it?” Olivia shot back. 

  
Jace grinned and started to sprint. He really did like her. 

  
Slicing through and into the charging demons, letting several dart past him and into the waiting lines of Shadowhunters was easy, and Jace had never been more grateful to have Olivia protecting his weak side. It was easy to lose himself in the ebb and flow of battle, and more than once, an arrow struck and killed a demon behind him that could have easily killed him. 

  
He watched Olivia tear through a Raum demon and turn exhausted eyes to him, even as he took down another Ravener. All at once, Jace realized how tired his arms were and there were screams of more demons coming. “They’re not stopping,” he panted, glancing at the door where the rift had been opened. 

  
Olivia swallowed hard and shook her head. “No, they’re not.” She spun and threw a dagger into a Shax demon, before diving forward to stop the advance of another demon. 

  
Jace cursed and stepped up beside her, catching a poisonous stinger, preventing it from sinking into her, even as he heard a scream and a shout behind him, followed by another. They were losing, there were too many, they were going to be overwhelmed. 

  
They needed a plan, they needed _help,_ where were Magnus and Alec? Had Oberon not called them, had he-

  
A bright flash of purple magic just past the demons in front of him had him straightening, and he took two steps, leaping past Olivia to sink both of his blades into the demons, feeling them dissolve into ichor. Standing on the other side of the doorway that they had finally managed to fight their way towards, was Oberon, a midnight-black broadsword slung over his shoulders, his eyes glowing purple, Qinemru standing beside him, a golden spear in their hand. 

  
As the last of the demon screams started to fade, Jace became aware of all the others. Aenile was there, holding a spear similar to the one in Qinemru’s hands. A large tawny wolf, blood and ichor matting its fur had to be Sean Jackson not far behind them, and the imposing figure of Penelope Lecrit, teeth and claws bared as she ripped through the last of the demons. 

  
Oberon grinned and winked. “We figured you could use some backup. We weren’t about to let you die when we’ve actually started to make some progress after all.” 

  
Jace wanted to kiss him. Jace wanted to throw himself into Oberon’s arms and sink into the warmth and comfort he knew was waiting, because there was no open rift, and that meant that Oberon had closed it. He sagged and holstered both his blades, hearing Olivia do the same beside him. “Thank you,” he breathed, his chest still heaving. _“Thank you.”_

  
Oberon nodded and gestured to the Institute. “Come. Let’s tend to your Shadowhunters. I already have two specialized healers on the way. Magnus and I will replace your wards.” 

  
Grateful that he didn’t have to come up with a plan, Jace nodded and turned back to the Institute. He swallowed hard as he took in the bloodied Shadowhunters behind him. Olivia’s hand pressed into his back for the briefest moment and then she was stepping past him, barking out orders to help get them organized. Jace followed behind her, offering words of praise and reassurance where he could. 

  
Rose Monteclaire’s face lit up with a grin so bright it made some of the sorrow lift off his chest when he told her that she did both Alec and him proud. He hugged her tight, glad she had escaped with minor injuries before she hurried off to help the others. 

  
The moment with Rose was one of the few bright spots. 

  
He lost sight of Oberon disappearing with Magnus. Alec hadn’t been able to come yet, stuck in Idris, enacting their plan. But that was all right. 

  
Working his way through the wounded, he learned the toll. _Three._ Three Shadowhunters had lost their lives. Jace tried to remind himself that it could have easily been the entire Institute had he not arrived a day earlier. But it was still three Shadowhunters that had to be cremated, and their ashes scheduled to be sent to the City of Bones. 

  
It was three Shadowhunter families that Jace had to send the communications to. He looked down at the pictures of all three Shadowhunters. How did Alec handle this? How could he do this without falling apart? He took a deep breath and sent the messages off, the image of Alec’s Triune Seal drawn on the bottom of each notification. 

  
He shouldn’t have been doing this. He didn’t know these shadowhunters. He hadn’t been their boss for more than a day, and yet here he was. 

  
Jace bit down the now-familiar surge of fury at Hawthorne and ordered himself to breathe. This was not what the Institute needed right now. Alec had a plan. They all had a plan. Right now his job was to appear strong for everyone else and get them settled and safe before he could crash. He took a deep breath, forced a small smile to his face, and started to walk amongst the Shadowhunters. 

  
~!~ 

  
“If I’d ever seen an excellent argument for maintaining the wards, what we’re looking at is it,” Magnus muttered, pressing his fingers to the ripped apart threads of the wards around the Vienna Institute. He pushed a small surge of power through them, searching for the signature of the warlock who had torn them open. 

  
“Even still,” Oberon said with a frown. “This wasn’t a delicate unraveling. They were torn, with force.” He shook his head. “I’ve never heard anything quite like it in my centuries.” 

  
Magnus hummed and started to knit the edge of the wards together again, watching as Oberon started to work from the other side. “How many warlocks do you think have the ability to brute force rip their way through your wards? Even worn down versions?” 

  
Oberon considered it as he carefully put the new beams into place, watching as Magnus continued to work behind him, weaving and tying spells into the beams. “Maybe three, yourself included.” 

  
Magnus cursed and frowned. “The other two-” 

  
“Aren’t possibilities,” Oberon finished, taking a deep breath after they got the base structure in place. “Which leaves us with the assumption that we are facing something new entirely.” 

  
“Something that can rip apart a warlock’s wards,” Magnus breathed out hard. “Any warded building is at risk.” 

  
“Indeed,” Oberon agreed. “But they’ve shown some of their hand. Not all of it, but enough of it that we should be able to investigate. I’ve called some old friends.” 

  
Magnus’ eyes sharpened and he watched Oberon’s face turn solemn. “How old?” 

  
Oberon glanced over at Magnus. _“Old,”_ he repeated, his voice softening. “But I suspect that the forces Hawthorne is playing with are only using him.” 

  
“We’ll need to report this to the Council,” Magnus said, lowering his voice. They worked in silence for a while longer, before he smiled. “So, what are your intentions towards Alexander’s parabatai, hm?” 

  
Oberon coughed, his fingers stilling for a moment before he resumed tying the wards. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

  
Magnus snorted. “So he isn’t keyed into the wards of your home?” He slanted a glance at Oberon and smirked. “Especially since he’s staying there and not at the Institute?” 

  
Magnus was digging for information and Oberon huffed, tugging the next strands Magnus offered him with more force than he needed to. “It’s simply…” Oberon swallowed and shook his head. “Hell below, I am too fucking old to be acting like this, Magnus.” 

  
A laugh burst out of Magnus and he bumped Oberon’s shoulder with his own. “Yeah, believe me. _I know._ Very, very well. Annoying, isn’t it?” 

  
Oberon nodded and fell quiet, looking at the strands of the wards. “When the attack came, he ordered me to get the Council members out. To alert my people, to keep them safe.” 

  
Magnus snorted and shook his head. “Of course he did. Alexander would have done the same thing.” 

  
“Did he not want me to help?” Oberon asked with a frown. “I was able to close the rift, and we cleared the entrance, but-” 

  
Magnus reached out and put a hand on Oberon’s arm. “If I may offer an insight it took me far too long to understand.” He cleared his throat. “They don’t reject our help because they do not want it. They reject it because they know, in every other part of our lives, it is expected, demanded, even, and they never want to be another person placing a burden on us.” 

  
Oberon scowled. “It isn’t a burden to help them!” 

  
Magnus smiled faintly. “It took over six months of insisting, and doing it despite his protesting, for Alexander to realize that I was healing him because I wanted to make sure he was safe. For him to know I did it because I loved him, not because I thought he expected it.” 

  
Oberon blew out a hard breath and snorted, shaking his head. “Stubborn bastards, aren’t they?” 

  
“More than you realize, dear friend,” Magnus said, turning back to the wards. “Be careful with Jace.” He glanced towards him. “If you truly have opened your wards to him-” 

  
“I have,” Oberon cut Magnus off, clearing his throat. “He’s, he’s keyed for them. Entirely, now.” 

  
Magnus smiled faintly. “I keyed mine to Alexander the night after our first date.” 

  
Oberon laughed and shook his head again. “What a pair of lovesick fools we are.” 

  
“Excuse you,” Magnus huffed, zapping Oberon with a spark of his magic. “I quite enjoy being a lovesick fool with my husband, thank you!” 

  
A shout from the Institute had them both spinning. 

  
“Shit, what now,” Oberon growled, opening a portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, where was Hawthorne? 
> 
> I'm sure we'll find out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
